Networks may communicate messages among them using differently encoded communications. By way of example and not by way of limitation, the present disclosure may describe the disclosed system and method in terms of networks that may communicate using encrypted and non-encrypted communications such as shared cipher-text transport networks for Integrated Services (IntServ) Resource ReSerVation Protocol (RSVP) flows. The present disclosure may present a system and method to distinguish priority or preemption levels within differently encoded networks such as, by way of example and not by way of limitation, IntServ/RSVP flows originating in plain-text edge networks that may be isolated from the transport networks by High Assurance Internet Protocol Encryptor (HAIPE) devices where RSVP signaling may be restricted.
The system and method may dynamically reduce the reserved resources of lower priority flows within the cipher-text shared transit network, if necessary, in order to reserve resources for higher priority flows without seeing the RSVP signaling from the plain-text network, and may notify the plain-text security enclaves regarding the reduction in reserved resources for lower priority flows.
Some real-time traffic flows may employ Quality of Service (QoS) applications to establish priority or preemption levels communications. Employing end-to-end Quality  of Service (QoS) provisioning may permit applications to request end-to-end, per-conversation, QoS from a network to enable end-to-end priority or preemption or precedence treatment of communications among a plurality of networks.
The existing solutions for a priority or preemption capability for internetwork flows assume that any node that needs to preempt or reduce bandwidth for a lower priority flow can communicate directly to the source and destination of all communication sessions and that any aggregator or deaggregator of an aggregated session has knowledge of the signaling from the aggregated flows. In some frameworks, the aggregated sessions may be dynamically established, by way of example and not by way of limitation, and adjusted in the cipher-text domain based solely on the amount of traffic with specific DSCP values. The existing solutions are not viable within a partitioned plurality of networks having portions isolated from other portions such as, by way of example and not by way of limitation, a HAIPE partitioned network.
There is a need for a system and method for conveying priority associated with a communication among a plurality of networks having portions isolated from other portions. There is also a need for a system and method for providing end-to-end priority or preemption or precedence treatment of communications among a plurality of networks having portions isolated from other portions.